srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-25 - Escort Quest
Tina Uesugi transmits, "Kazuma?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Yo?" Tina Uesugi transmits, "I'm borrowing some space equipment." Tina Uesugi transmits, "And taking off from the Valstork. I got a space case tonight." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Make sure you bring it back in functional shape." Sly Heckler transmits, "Don't throw up. Fighting in space can do that." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Well, I got a downpayment of 30,000 creds." Sly Heckler transmits, "What's a cred worth, again?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Pfft. You're a Trailer, you don't need to pay *us* anything except if the thruster pack or whatever gets wrecked and needs replacing or repairs." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Alright. Thanks Kaz." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I believe its something like a dollar?" Tina Uesugi transmits, "Not sure." Sly Heckler transmits, "Too many currencies around here. You guys need something like the C-Bill. Something that's accepted anywhere and everybody knows what it's worth at a glance." Juku Reimaru transmits, "You mean the Euro?" DAYS AGO: Yvonne Steiner-Davion never really wanted to be Archon of anything. The youngest of her siblings, she was happy enough letting them worry about the running of nations while she focused her attention on smaller matters. Fate had other plans however, as after the civil war fought between her sisters and brothers, she found herself in charge of the Federated Suns. One of the five great nations in the Inner Sphere. As a ruler, she had tried her best to rebuild her people. However, her brothers Victor and Peter had eventually talked her into taking a chance with an alliance with the EFA. She was not nearly as enthusiastic as her brothers. To her, the EFA seemed to be struggling even more than her nation, with constant wars and political infighting. An alliance with them only put her people at further risk, she felt. However Victor had been compelling in his belief of reuniting the people of the Inner Sphere with Earth once more, and so she had bee convinced to take a chance. Now, her cousin Adam Steiner was here, trying to get her to take another one. The technology he was asking for was both very powerful and dangerous. It was some of the oldest LosTech -- Equipment from before the dark age. It dated back to the very first colonists of the Inner Sphere, older even than the Star League. Giving it up could greatly weaken the Federated Suns position. However if Adam was right, possession of it for even a few months could greatly strengthen the EFA...It was another risk, but if it paid off, the entire alliance with the EFA could well begin to pay off, and result in great benefits for her people as well... TODAY: Adam Steiner sat in the command chair of the Sundered Heart. Yvonne had been very hard to convince, but in the end she consented, so long as the greatest security was taken to protect the technology he requested. The highest secrecy was demanded in its transportation. More to protect them from the Draconis Combine and Capellans than from the Divine Crusaders or Katharon. Still, the transfer of the package to the ship was uneventful, as was the jump from New Avalon to Earth, the convoy of three ships all taken under the bubble of the Macross. This part of the trip was the one that made Adam nervous. The level of security demanded meant that Colonel Global himself was leading the convoy in the mighty Macross, flagship of the EFA fleet. Flanking him on either side was the Hiryu Kai, a ship Adam was unfamiliar with, but which had a good reputation, and Adam's own command carrier, the Sundered Heart. The three ships moved as one towards Earth. They would made planetfall and land somewhere in America, transfer the package to a secure base somewhere in America, and from there it would be very difficult to assault. Still, getting there required several hours of space travel from the safe point they jumped in at, to Earth's atmosphere. Stratigically, this was their biggest point of vulnerability. While they had taken a lot of care for security, the New Avalon Institute was anything but a secure place, so the odds that the enemy knew of this convoy was high. That made Adam nervous. "Rachel, increase the range of the recon flights. Make sure nothing larger than a pebble gets within range without us knowing." The EFA has stuff. Fancy stuff. Over the last few months, more and more new units have been appearing on the battlefield. And whilst a distribution of weaponry normally wouldn't bother a faction like the DC, but when an actual tip comes in - and it comes from such a high risk area like the New Avalon Institute of Technology, people start getting nervous. And when people start getting nervous, what happens is that an ambush gets set. However, with such a fairly 'low priority target', not too many of their own forces are being deployed. Instead, it is up to Ascian Luddite, lieutenant under the Divine Crusaders, and a decent minded young man to lead a small squad into the path of this particular transportation vessel. Of course, he isn't aware that Katharon got this very same tip. But no matter! He believes he has this planned out perfectly. A small series of inflatable asteroids float in space, masking the presence of a small squad of Raptor units, as well as the Amenthes and the trailer unit he'd contracted. A Raven refered to as School Girl. Luckily, Ascian knew better than to question callsigns these days. After meeting with some of those crazy folk in Katharon, like this male pilot that for /some/ reason went with the callsign of 'Camille' - clearly a girl's name - he's simply decided to drop the subject entirely. The red glow of the Amenthes' cockpit flows across Ascian's body as he watches with patience, as a series of small cameras that are floating through space send through a clear image on the surroundings, and give a proper look on... the approaching vessels. Ascian's eyes open. "My god... they didn't say the Macross was involved in this. We're entirely outgunned here..." No. Calm down Ascian. You are an able Orbital Frame pilot. All you need to do is take out the actual /convoy/ to steal its equipment. He puts a hand to his chest for a moment, breathing in slowly... and then out again. He contacts the trailer unit, "Hope you didn't like the paint on that unit of yours too much." A part of the fake asteroid Ascian is hiding behind, keeping the Amenthes hidden from the enemy's radar, is nudged aside as the frame pulls a large beam rifle from its Vector Trap and starts aiming for the oncoming units. If he aimed well, perhaps he could fire at an angle and pierce the thrusters from the front somehow. Maybe that'd give them the edge they needed. Red energy quickly courses through the unit as he takes aim, breathing in slow and steadily... hoping that after that unit got in range, they'd still have the element of surprise. As the static discharge and waves of nausea from Hyperspace Jump faded away, the crew of the Macross got to work like a well oiled machine. The massive 1.2 kilometer long ship changed it's vector towards Earth and fire it's main engines to change course. "Is the cargo secure?" Global asks from his command chair. "Yes sir, all reports show the cargo is secure and undamaged by the hyperspace transition." Misa Hayase reports professionaly. "Unlike my lunch." Claudia complains. "I /hate/ Jump drive." "Foldspace wasn't a whole lot better." Global clears his throat, and the well oiled machine gets back to doing it's job, instead of squeaking. Earth starts to loom in the forward veiw port of the bridge as they make ready to descend. "We have clearance from New Macross City control for our descent path." Misa speaks up again. "Inform the other ships." Global nods once and adjusts his hat, maybe this won't all go straight to hell like he was expecting. SOMEWHERE NOT ON THE BRIDGE THE HIRYU CUSTOM RIGHT ABOUT NOW Somewhere deep within the bowels of the Earth Federation carrier 'Hiryu Custom', the only ship to be fitted with an aftermarket hot tub, a small group of petty officers whose uniforms are in various states of disarray are having a good old conspiratorial chit-chat, possibly in or around a broom closet. Which, given this ship, the contents of which probably cost the average taxpayer a truly eye-popping amount of cold hard cash to fill with equipment. Ahhh, no-contest contracts. What /can't/ you accomplish? "I'm telling you, man, the fuckin' /Macross/? We're in some shit, man." "Relax, you know how hard up the fleet is for good ships. So they had to call in some favours, big deal. It's not like there's going to be an /ambush/ or anything, Jesus, settle down." "You're both retarded, this is just a big training op. Watch." The three junior officers glower at each other. With any luck, all of them will get spaced in the next couple of hours anyway. THE BRIDGE THE HIRYU CUSTOM DEFINITELY RIGHT NOW "The Sundered... Heart?" muses aloud the Captain of the Hiryu Custom, fingers steepled in front of her. She stares dead ahead from her seat on the bridge, elevated above the rest of the crew at their stations, able to oversee all of the myriad goings-on with ease. Or at least, she would be if she wasn't lost in thought. Lefina's hat slips down on her head slightly. "It has an impressive service record. It's not like you to not do your homework on this one, miss Captain." comes the ever-recognisable voice of Sean Webley, the only man on the ship old enough and ballsy enough to sit equal with the Captain. His once-gruff timbre has definitely found a spot of velvet to its tone with age. "Ah? No, I'm aware of /that/. It's just... a strange name for a ship." Lefina sits upright and adjusts her hat, managing to look only marginally uncomfortable. The Hiryu maintains current course in formation with the Macross and the Sundered Heart as the clearance for approach is apparently given, the crew totally not suspecting anything. Not one damn thing. Except for the three guys in a broom closet, but the hell with all of them. Russel Bagman did not know what the cargo is just that it's very imporant, on the Hiryu Custom Russel prepares for launch, the MKIV Gespesnt doesn't look too different from it's mkii at least externally, interally and payload? It would be a far different story. "Russel Bagman, Launching." The Green Gespenst fires down launch catapult like a bullet down the barrelt of a gun and out into space, he falls into scrot formation. Things were about to get bad, but he wan't quite aware just yet. YESTERDAY Staren is frustrated. They need everything they can get to fight the Spiral King and the other dangers of the world, and Katharon has been informed of a shipment of technology from the New Avalon Institute of Science just _there_ for the taking... and the Argama is going to do nothing? How do they not see?? "Well... if we _haven't_ got any missions lined up... I'm going home to visit my family for a bit. You never know... When Lord Genome retaliates... I might not get another chance, right? You know I can be ready to support you if he attacks while I'm gone." And so, the Star Hawk, still badly damaged from the earlier fight, flies back into space. He can repair it faster at home. NOW Something larger than a pebble is approaching, FAST. It looks like a fighter jet, in space? A custom valkyrie, perhaps? Some may recognize the form of the Star Hawk MkII. It becomes more recognizeable when it transforms to humanoid mode. It is on a collision course with one of the cargo containers... is he hoping to grab it and fly away before they can ctach him?? Well now, its an episode of 'RAAAAAAAAAAAVENS IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE!' with tonight's special guest, School Girl! This young Raven is a new up and coming pilot who has recently fought with Hustler-1 and Nine Ball. This young lady likes to spend her time tanning in the open, and surfing on the beach. Her jobs are blowing stuff up, and modelling for a major corporation. Yes, this vision of beauty is single, and available for hire by dailing 1-800-55R-AVEN. Remembers thats, 1-800-55R-AVEN! Call now, and you'll get the Swimsuit poster of her! Just remember. She is a mercenary, so when calling, please remember to wear a vest. Not responsible for injuries or deathes related to violent tendicies of School Girl. All legal responsibilities fall solely on the EFA and one Bruno J. Global. Damages claims can be made to Asciian of the DC, and payable by DC Mercenary funds relief. Tina sits inside Shikihime, staring out into space as she sits behind her asteriod. Right now the girl is taking a deep breath, and focused on getting ready for the assault. At the moment, she's focused on getting everything prepared as she waits for the ambush signal to come in. The woman doesn't really care for much. Yes, its the SDF Maccross, but she's one ship. And so is she, so the woman focuses for now, preparing for a large number of dogfights.... Out around the convoy, a screening flight of Banshee Medium Fighters and Valkyries fly along in search patterns, screening the area for any potential threats. These pilots represent some of the best areospace pilots around, and Adam has all 4 of his squadrons out on patrol now. He's not leaving anything to chance. And, it pays off before long. "Attention Command, this is Bulldog 3," one of the Banshee pilots transmits as it sweeps through some larger-than-normal asteroids. "I'm picking up some weird residual heat off a couple of these rocks." Adam frowns a bit. He isn't an asteroid expert, so he has no idea what that means. Potential minefield? Unlikely if it's that few. "Alright Bulldog 3, why don't you take a closer look?" "Copy that, command," the pilot transmits as he sweeps in for a closer look. While he's not an expert on space rocks either, something definitely looks weird as he gets closer. "You reading this, Command?" He asks, transmitting his ship's sensor data back to the mothership. Adam can't really make much out at this range, but the hairs on the back of his neck do stand up a bit. Something feels wrong. He can't place what, but in his gut he knows something is off. "I read, Bulldog. Keep closing." A quick look down to Rachel Specter, the tac-ops girl on his ship conveys Adam's thoughts as well as words could. She spares a moment to single all mechs to prep for launch before looking back to the transmission data. For his part, Bulldog 3 has an idea. He doesn't know much about space rocks, but he knows one thing: They're good target practice. If that's all this is, then that's that. However if it isn't... "Stand by, Command. I'm going to poke it with a stick." Ten seconds later, a pair of bright green lasers fire from the Banshee, straight towards the rock. The Amenthes continues to use its sensors to watch the Macross. And Ascian waits, patiently, hoping that as the small fighter recon doesn't notice him. "Please, just let them fly past..." He whispers to himself, as if his voice could somehow jedi mind-trick the pilot of the Banshee. "Come on... go away..." But no. The Banshee has to come closer. "Enemy weapon has been engaged." Duat, the Amenthes' Artificial Intelligence warns him, as the sensors catch onto Bulldog 3's electric fluctuations. "Shit!" The wings of the Amenthes quickly open up, and the machine quickly swings around just in time to watch the balloon asteroid implode beneath the green lasers which flare through it, cutting it into pieces. Using the free arm, the red Orbital Frame lets loose a series of red plasma bolts, to pelt the enemy ship - as a retaliation. "Damn you, for doing away with my cover!" The young man mutters, but he knows that this is what war is like. He knows that this is what almost all of his operations are like. It's rare he gets a break. Perhaps he should stop charging his weapons ahead of time. The Orbital Frame breaks loose from the small sets of fake asteroids and halts for a moment in space, its wings spreading and letting a glow of red spread outwards from its position. Ember like feathers are cast outwards, away from it, like some kind of Phoenix shedding its feathers, and his eyes set on the target: the Sundered Heart. But first, he'd have to somehow draw their attention away from his own Orbital Frame. But how... The machine rockets forwards, and a series of Mummyheads suddenly burst from their bubbles as well and spread out across the skies. The Amenthes' wings tilt, the homing beam systems charging up, and the array quickly locks onto the raptors, and then any weapon systems he can get a lock on as soon as possible. He lets the beams spread straight towards the Mummyheads, which turn about and let the lasers bounce off towards the enemy ships. He hopes that with his frame being a fairly small target, and the raptors now continueing on and firing additional lasers - attracting attention! Hopefully, that will allow him to get close enough to the massive ship and maybe invade it. He /hopes/ that if he could get inside... Tina smiles a bit, and shakes her head. She injects the stim into her system, and engages all systems. She locks onto a certain Green mecha, and then fires of nine small missiles that go flying towards the green Mecha. The woman smiles as she bursts out from cover, flying to get into a dogfight with Russel Bagman. Of course, it doesn't take long to realize that she's a Raven, with the Raven emblem on her AC. And then the blood coated schoolgirl with twin uzi design marking her as Shikihime. The woman smiles a bit, relaxing a bit as she gears up for combat. "The Sundered heart is reading unusual heat signatures." Misa says as she turns towards Colonel Global. "They're breaking an asteroid apart to make sure it isn't a trap." Global hmmns, holding a hand to his chin as his eyes narrow. Intuition and 30 years of experience tell him otherwise. "Rolls the ship fifteen degrees to port." Claudia LaSalle has no idea why the Captain is giving this order, but does so anyways "Aye sir, rolling 15 degrees." The ship fires it's thrusters and slowly rotates, presenting it's heavily armored underside to the asteroid... just in time for the homing lasers to strike it and leave nothing mroe then scorch marks. "We're under attack! Oribital Frame signature detected!" Vanessa Laird says as she looks at her wall sized monitor. "Launch the alert fighters and begin transformation!" Global barks the order and the Macross's forward fighter bays yawn open, launching squadrons of VF-1 Super Valkyries into space as the behemoth ship unlocks it's modular sections and fires thrusters. The gargantuan Super Dimensional Fortress Tilts upards as it's forward and rear sections split in half, slowly rotating the middle section of hte ship, begining it's transformation into Storm Attack form. The Star Hawk is getting closer _fast_. And as it gets closer, Staren notices a problem: This is no convoy of cargo ships with EFA escort. They're using three _military_ ships to move the cargo! On the bright side, it seems something else has distracted the escorting aerospace fighters and let him slip past, so he may actually have a chance to land and take something. The Macross is huge. The cargo could be anywhere. The Sundered Heart is an inner sphere ship. They're probably more used to boarding actions... although perhaps not mecha boarding actions. Also it has multiple cargo bays. That leaves the Hiryuu. It's a military ship, _not_ designed for cargo... which means they probably just put it in the hangar bay for transport. All he has to do is get there. Well, he's already close... The Star Hawk's engines flare as it changes course for the Hiryuu's landing strip. One of the FAST packs releases missiles -- Katharon's trademark weapon breakers -- aimed at the AA defenses and missile bays. Hopefully he can avoid the main guns. Here goes! Bridge Officer Eun Hyojin rather suddenly furrows her brow as something blinks brightly on her console, and a warning sounds in her headseat. She immediately glances up and behind her towards the Captain, green hair all a-sway with the motion dramatically. "Captain! Weapons fire detected!" she reports, nevermind that this has already been transmitted over secure channels, it's her god damned duty to state these kinds of things. Lefina leans forward into her hands, eyes glued to the main display. "E-Field barrier to 35, begin point defense system tracking. Scanners to active search." Looking an awful lot like Master Asia for a moment, Sean rubs his chin as he watches the relatively spry and young bridge crew of the Hiryu go to work as a gentle murmur of activity falls over the expansive room. "Hmm... isn't that a bit much for what might be a malfunction?" he asks, knowing full well the chances of that actually being the case are damn near nil. Lefina's gaze is on her XO. While, technically, she is in charge of the ship, Sean's experience vastly outweighs hers. After a moment's consideration, her next instruction rings clear. "E-Field Barrier to full power, accelerate to combat speed." Sean Webley, that crusty old bastard, smiles softly. She's learning. The Hiryu's engines burn brightly as the sleek and /sexy/ red carrier begins to accelerate, and when the spray of lasers come a-knockin' from the ambush led by the Amenthes, they ping harmlessly off of the ship's barrier field, which doesn't even have the good grace to flare into existence as it knocks them back. How rude. Eun Hyojin doesn't even flinch as she watches energy weapons fire boil uselessly against the ship's defenses. "No damage! E-Field successfully deflected enemy attack! Commencing counterattack!" The Hiryu lights up rather abruptly as dozens of CIWS turrets emerge from their hiding places within the ship's outer hull and power on, focusing lenses adjusting ever-so-slightly for range. Brilliant bursts of violet light fill the air in crisscrossing streams as the Hiryu's point defense systems do their thing to make the immediate airspace surrounding it an unapproachable mess. Unfortunately, CIWS turrets are manned by mooks instead of main characters and as such crumple before the onslaught of missiles. And they looked so stylish, too. Russel Bagman links his machine to the combat networks of the allied ships and starts feeding them data notably Adam's ship. He finds there's another comming in at them and the tac net goes alive with chatter, the Orbital Frame is picked up but before he can move to try to intercept it as he picks up an armored core of unknown config. "A Raven? You just picked a unprofitable job.' With That the MKIV lets lose with a pair of split missile pods while attempting to evade the incomming missiles from tina. Adam has run his share of convoy escorts in his day. While usually these are trucks going across ground, the idea is the same in space: Tie up assault units out of weapons range of the cargo and destroy them there, so no damage can get done to the key friendlies. To that end, Adam can't afford to sit on the bridge and deal with enemies with his ship. Instead, he orders the Sundered Heart to take up a firing position between the Macross and the Hiryu Kai and screen incoming enemies with its multitude of anti-fighter/mech weapons. Meanwhile, Adam himself hurried to respond to his own call for all mech units to scramble. Three minutes later, Adam was suited up and seated in the cockpit of his custom Berserker. Normally the machine wouldn't be very good in space, this one had an installed Tesla Drive, as well as special myomer seals which let it function nearly as well in vacuum as planetside. Adam deploys, his unit behind him, and immediately starts issuing orders. His lance is split up to take defensive positions on the convoy. The enemies aren't here to fight mechs, they're here to hunt down ships. So he deploys the mechs on counter-assault, sending them out as skirmishers to engage enemies at range away from the convoy, tying them up where they can't hurt the ships. From there, his mechs are to hold and engage, while support-fire from the ships destroys. Adam meanwhile assigns himself a tougher job: Hunting down enemies that slip though the screens. He skims across the ships themselves, intent to engage and destroy enemies that made it though the initial screen and are attacking the ships themselves. Tina manages to dodge the first missile, but the second Missile pod catches her pretty good. Not enough to take Tina out of the fight though as teh Shikihime starts going into space patterns. The woman smiles a little bit. She begins to chase down Russel, and then her two machine guns come up. A pair of uzi like guns that start to open up a hailstorm of fire. This girl must mean some business to be picking on poor Russel like this. She smiles though, at the thought of a possible challenge. The Star Hawk zooms in, Staren identifying and avoiding the lines of antiair fire. He swoops around the back of the ship, and-- *Thwack* What the hell? Ohhh no. A forcefield! Why did it have to be an invisible forcefield! This is bad! But... maybe he shouldn't give up just yet. It might be one of those forcefields that weakens if you batter it down enough in one place. It's worth a shot. He begins slashing and stabbing with the hybrid swords, metal blades with beam 'blades' around the edges like the so-called 'ship-cutter' swords, trying to see if he can make an opening! "Darn, they caught onto me." The Amenthes is forced to quickly veer out of the way as the fighter bays launch a series of Valkyries. And immediately, Ascian recollects a former fight. "Oh, don't let Max be on that ship." He mutters to himself. It'd be really bad if Max was on that ship. After all, he hated fighting that guy. The Orbital Frame continues to roll out of the way, as the skilled fighters of the Macross chase down the high velocity Martian technology. Series upon series of red bolts are fired upon the ships as the unit swings between the legs of the Macross as they come down, then rushes around towards that hangar that those fighters had just come from. However, with this many Valkyries around, and the turrets that line the Macross, entering is an impossibility at the moment. "Please let this work!" Ascian calls out and cocks up that cannon he'd prepared earlier at the asteroid. Mounted on the right arm, it quickly begins to overcharge! The red Metatron power rushing into it, without the weapon being made for it, ends up ripping into its energy-flow systems. And the moment that red wave of energy bursts forth from it, rushing towards the outer hull of the ship to cut off the defenses. From there, the Orbital Frame quickly moves back down, trying to get beneath the Macross. Ascian cannot risk to stay still for too long. The Mummyheads in the meantime, continue their approach onto the Sundered Heart, their beamweapons slowly charging. They are making strafing runs, with the full intent on taking down some of the defenses, so that they can detach the defensive shields later, and invade the machine as raptors. "Sitrep!" Adam demands as he heads out into deep space. The feeling of fighting in zero-G is not one he likes, but the neurohelmet helps a bit. The connection between person and mech isn't entirely one-way, and the orientation of the mech does help to make him feeling a bit more...grounded. "Several groups of enemy elements have engaged the Macross. We've got a wave coming for us, and at least one unit is trying to breach the Hiryu." Adam nods. They don't know which ship they're after, so they're hitting each evenly. "Alright. Have Bulldog and Viper squad continue to screen. Bring Osprey squad in to provide cover fire for the Heart, and move Otter squad in to support the Hiryu Kai. Move the Skulls around to reinforce the right flank." "That doesn't leave much cover for the Macross," Rachel Specter notes coolly, even as she starts issuing orders. "I'll cover the Macross myself." A moment later the mood is undercut a bit when Ascian's support units strike Adam's Berserker with beam attacks, blasting off an unhealthy amount of his Ferro-Fibrosis armor. Adam grits his teeth as he calculates some targeting vectors. His machine has some ranged options, but he's saving those for the moment. If he lets this turn into a sniping fight, he doesn't like his odds. Instead, he holds his laser fire in order to rush past the enemy marks, bringing his mech's sword to bare. He doesn't stop to dance with any given target, but instead pushes his Tesla Drive to full as he sweeps from target to target, bringing the heavy Mech-scale Longsword down on each to try and skewer each support machine, one at a time, driving to drive each back as he charges for the Macross. Red numbers and blips fill one of the many, many displays on Lefina's main console as it helpfully informs her that, in fact, her precious ship is coming under attack and is losing point defense turrets, and fast. The carrot-top captain lowers one hand to her chin and leans in further, contemplating what the hell she's going to do about this. "Captain, enemy unit attempting to breach the E-Field!" "Onscreen!" The main display at the end of the bridge now sports a lovingly-rendered Picture in Picture camera feed of the Star Hawk trying to scythe through the Hiryu's shielding systems with what looks like a giant god damned sword. A giant god damned sword with lasers on the edges. For the time being, the Star Hawk's efforts yield only repelled strikes time and time again, the barrier of filmy amethyst light knocking back the blade and buzzing angrily as it does so, but... it isn't going to last /forever/. Sean's eyebrows raise in interest as he watches the Star Hawk hack away at the E-Field like some kind of robotic berserker. "Hmm... our worst range, Captain. What will you do?" Lefina's eyebrow tics. This is already looking terrible. She /knew/ she should have sprung for those sub-armour explosive mines like the Yingzi had. Whatever, she has a plan. It'll totally work. "Repel enemy intruder via E-Field pulse and launch missile tubes 4 and 7 immediately. Prepare to repel invaders." a pause. Lefina's hand drops as she leans over the edge of her console to look down at the rest of the bridge, especially the green-haired Lieutenant handling the bulk of the work. "Open a channel to Octo-2 immediately." Russel Bagman is soon treated to a magical video-radio window opening in his Gespenst, somewhere. The lovely visage of his captain is there, hat and all. "Octo-2, opposing forces are attempting to board the Hiryu. We may need you back here sooner, rather than later. Please be careful out there." Lefina sits back in her seat and frowns uncomfortably, which is kind of an anticlimactic action to take when missiles launch out of the rear tubes on the Hiryu Custom in a burst of flame and smoke, arcing straight towards the Star Hawk. It's a bit of a mad gambit and a little danger close, buuut... As the Orbital frame fires it's beam weapon at the Macross, it continues to transform, but is hardly undefended. Missile turrets raise out of te armored hull and fire missiles after the Amenthes, but the orbital frame is too fast, and the missile lose their lock as the beam weapon digs a small trench in the Macross' underside armor. "Partial hit to the lower quarter. Block 20. No hull breach." Claudia glaces from her overhead monitor to her control panel. "Continue transformation, and order Destroid to surface postions." Hatches across the Macross open, revealing the BattleMech-like Destroids. Tomahawks and Defenders take up fortified positions and begin laying down a thick shroud of anti-aircraft fire across thee battlefield, carefull to avoid allies like their own variable fighters and Adam Stiener's Bezerker. Russel Bagman radios back to the ship. "Copy that Captain." The second cloud gets his target but isn't enough to take them down. He goes for an rather old weapon of old design. The m95, but it's hard to argue with how accurate it can be. Russel lets off a burst at the other machine, and Russel may view it the other way, he gets no reply and fires off another burst from the M95, while his machine's computers takes in data on the attacker. Russel is just moving to stall her as long as he can, or is he preparing for something else? Within the Orbital Frame, there is a wide spread of displays before Ascian. A large sum of vid-windows, showing the details created by the Mummyheads attacking the Sundered Heart. It's almost amazing, how the young man can keep track of so many machines at the same time. Well, it would be, /if/ he was the one doing so. But no, it's actually Duat that is working the Metatron Computer's abilities to the fullest to guide these. Still, the young man is watching them. Watching for the other vessel to show any sign of weakness. But then, at the same time, he has to watch those damned Valkyrie units that are still chasing him down! With his auxilery weapon gone and out of play, and the Mummyheads more than busy with the Sundered Heart, he has to deal with all of these units himself. His hands grip firmly around the half-orb control systems, as he puts his utmost concentration into this battle. He can almost feel it, as his battle-senses expand outwards, and he starts synchronizing with the Amenthes further and further, and he starts becoming aware of its sensor's data as if they were his very own senses. But even that isn't enough as even the Destroids and others come onto the surface of the Macross, and even more covering fire lights the skies. Missiles are evaded, the machine rushing left around right through the Valkyries, whilst letting quick bolts of plasma fire rip through a small series of those very missiles. But finally, the beamfire catches up with him. A lucky rocket from one of the Tomahawks catches the Amenthes, stalling it momentarily, which is more than enough to let catch it right in the middle of the coordinated fire pattern. Blasts crash into the raised shield of the Amenthes, over and over, quickly draining its energy resource - the Metatron core within. Warning signs flash all across the vessel. But Ascian holds out. "Come on... hurry up..." What is he waiting for? It becomes clear when suddenly, a mummyhead places itself between him and the Macross, allowing the Amenthes to get away just in time before the drone unit explodes into a cloud of pink! In the meantime, the other Mummyheads that still face the Berserker, quickly spread out and away from Adam's personal unit. They seem to 'know' perfectly that this unit is not to be messed with. Probably thanks to Duat's risk calculation systems. However, his skill manages to outrun a small sum of them, overcoming their special shields, and cuts them straight in half! The others have now turned onto his unit, no longer concentrating on the Sundered Heart, and fire a cross-fire onto the Berserker. With the Amenthes freed from the blasts coming from the Macross, the wings of the unit suddenly spread out once more. "Okay, I am sick of this." Ascian growls, and watches on his radar as Valkyrie upon Destroid upon anything else that pockets that ship is selected. As much as he can only fire twelve beams in this configuration, that doesn't mean that the beams are limited to just twelve targets! A series of fire-ball like entities form at the edge of each wing, behind those homing lasers, and seconds later are propelled straight onto the units, whilst the Amenthes itself has puts its two guns together into a buster-rifle like formation, and lets a fierce wave of energy rip forwards at the Macross, hoping to lash it around like a huge blade! Staren detects a missile incoming. One arm is, momentarily, lifted from the task of smashing the forcefield to fire the arm-mounted beam shotgun, destroying the missile prematurely. "It will take more than that to stop me... yes, the field is weakening!" With renewed vigor, he continues cutting away at the forcefield! Tina goes into a odd pattern, doing a tight spin as the machine gun fire comes very close to hitting her. She fires a few micro-missiles in response to the gun fire as she lines up her next show. The woman smiles a bit as she boosts in. This Raven seems to have a little bit of talent. Just a tiny bit. And for somebody whose callsign is School Girl? Whats next...The woman gets close, and then brings both machine guns almost point blank. SHe opens up, aiming for joints and gaps in the armor. She takes a few deep breathes, focusing on her target. Tina Uesugi transmits, "This a call to whoever is in the Green Gespenst, please disengage combat." Green Gespenst, please disengage combat." Solis Vivent transmits, "Uesugi, are you alright?" Tina Uesugi transmits, "I'm fine." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I'm in combat on a job for the DC." Sinya Leland transmits, "She better be alright." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I hate wasting ammo when I don't need to though. Its ****ing expensive!" Sinya Leland transmits, "Otherwise I'm going to starve. And that would be a sad, sad thing." Sinya Leland is obviously joking. Tina Uesugi transmits, "Oh! Sinya, before I left, I made some Hawaiian sushi rolls for you." Sinya Leland transmits, "Oooh. I'll check the 'fridge when I get off duty. Thanks!" Sinya Leland transmits, "And don't get killed, please!" Beams strike the Berserker again, as Adam raises the arms and legs to take the brunt of the blast. Normally taking damage on your arms and legs is a very bad thing for a BattleMech, but in space, those limbs do a lot less for him. However, something else strikes Adam as he gets hit. The way these things move and attack... They don't feel like fighting a bunch of units... It feels like fighting a single one. Maybe they're drones or just well coordinated, but the relative weakness of each individual unit combined with the coordination they're showing lead Adam to start thinking of them more as a single entity. With that in mind, Adam needs to change his tactics. Isolate and destroy isn't going to be as viable. Instead, Adam decides to start treating them like a cloud. He starts backing towards the Macross again, not so much to support the bigger ship, but to put a big wall of metal on one side to reduce their maneuverable space. In the meantime, Adam starts to unload with all his ranged weapons: ER PPC and a heavy array of 6 ER Medium Lasers are fired repeatedly at the enemy. Unlike before however, Adam doesn't target the center of the formation, but rather he chips at the edges, firing at the units furthest away from each other. Hopefully, that will corral them into a tighter space where he can really start to do some damage... Tina Uesugi transmits, "Don't worry. I won't get killed. I'll disengage before that happens." Solis Vivent transmits, "Taking jobs for the DC is risky business." Kazuma Ardygun mutters, "Starting with the risk of whether they'll pay you or try to blow you up." Sinya Leland transmits, "I've worked for them once or twice, non-combat mostly. But they've always paid me quite well." Solis Vivent transmits, "I always paid Trailers I utilized, Kazuma." Solis Vivent transmits, "I likely would have offered you a contract, save for the fact we were frequently trying to kill one another." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Ravens take 50% up front." Sinya Leland transmits, "But, they also saved my life when a federation fighter tried to kill me for helping to evacuate civilians. So. Just a bit biased there." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Bad experience, and if it had been you, Solis, I *never* would have forgiven you for stiffing me even after you left the DC and joined the Trailers." Solis Vivent transmits, "I wouldn't have stiffed you unless you violated the terms of agreement." Solis Vivent transmits, "I also would not have /changed/ the terms in mid stream like that maniac Grims." Solis Vivent transmits, "As far as I know that psychopath is still working with the Divine Crusaders." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I am giving you an oppertunity to disengage combat with your pride and honor intact. Do you copy?" Russel Bagman gives no reply. "Missile attack ineffective. E-Field integrity at 47." Several of the bridge crew share skeptical looks at one another as the Hiryu continues to sit there like a big lame duck getting nipped apart slowly by the Star Hawk. CIWS autocannons and laser turrets alike fruitlessly track the nimble K-tag war machine, always a step or two behind, doing little more than painting a luminous trail against the backdrop of space. Lefina continues to watch the fight unfold both on the monitor of her console, and on the Hiryu's main display as the fearsome Macross itself and the Sundered Heart's crews join the fray. She also continues to look only a /little bit/ uncertain. An amber light bathes the bridge briefly, signifying that the E-Field generator is starting to feel the strain. There isn't a whole lot of time left to figure something out here. "Continue missile attack, Tubes 2 and 5 launch! Re-arm immediately, all non-bridge personnel to suit up for vacuum immediately!" orders Lefina, sitting back up in her chair. "What a mess... we're sitting ducks out here." Sean Webley, that stoic pillar of manliness, nods once to himself grimly as another pair of missiles burst from the Hiryu's rear section, joining the spray of point defense bullets and lasers in trying to knock the Star Hawk out of here. Russel Bagman is just tracking her with m95 machine gun shots for the most part just what is going on here with Russel? Tina may be about to find out. Russel see a warning on his hut as ht takes several more hits, but he surives them quite well. That's when things would get strange, the unit pulls something off it's back. The weapon unpacks expanding into a very large weapon, a canon of some sort and the Gespenst holds it like a man might try to hold a old m60 machine gun. One hand grabs on to a handle and the weapon charges, a moment later russel fires a stream of plasma at the Raven. "Enemy orbital frame is charging weapons again, Captain! It's over 9000 joules of energy!" Global looks grave "What, nine thousand?!" he frowns "Hurry the transformation of the starboard section! Use emergency measures!" "Aye sir!" The Macross continues it's slow crawl of a transformation, but the left arm of hte ship speeds up, the docking section of the Promethues extending out fast enough that sparks fly from the telescoping sections and the aircraft carrier of an arm swings around infront of the ship, lighting up with the power of the pinpoint barrier to deflect away most of the blade's energy. "Enemy attack defelected Captain." Misa reports from her monitor. "Global nods. "Begin counter attack." Turrets along the surface of the Macross traverse. The three barel arrangements of weapons split open, energy crackling between the two halves untill they release streams of purple-blue energy crisscrossing through space to try and trap the orbital frame in a deadly cage of particle cannon fire. Staren frowns as he watches the field begin to strain. Maybe he should mix it up a little, switch to beam mode... Another missile? Ha! He fires at it-- oh right, field in the way. And it's coming fast. Shit! The Star Hawk backs off a little, and slices through the missile -- avoiding the worst of the warhead's explosive charge, but still, that was a bit close for comfort! Time to speed things up. The field's reaction to beam and blade is different... briefly, the beam edges shut off, and the hybrid swords fold back into their sheaths mounted under the Star Hawk's forearms. Then the I-field emitters turn back on, reconfiguring the edges into solid beam armblades. And Staren continues wailing away at that field! "C'mon c'mon c'mon..." The Shikihime reacts unnaturally fast to the long barrel cannon. Crap crap! Dodge! Beam goes that way! Yay! Tina takes a deep breath in relief as she lines up her next move. The woman takes a deep breath, and attempts to lock onto Russel's little Green humanoid mech. Oh crap...ITS LEENA TOROS GONE AC! Yes, Both machine guns, the long barrel sniper Rifle, and the Micro missiles fire out in a constant stream of fire while the AC is going in random directions. Whats scarier is how accurate all this fire is while on the move...Just what is this girl..... Solis Vivent sighs, "Despite my religious study I have still not found a solution regarding last night's incidents." Sinya Leland transmits, "I'm not sure I have anything to suggest, Solis." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I need a Meow of good luck here." Sinya Leland nyas, and sends Tina digitized image of Sinya doing the 'lucky cat' thing (like they have in Chinese restaurants). Juku Reimaru transmits, "Nyan-Nyan!" Tina Uesugi transmits, "Thanks!" Juku Reimaru sing-songs, "Nyan-Nyan Nyan-nyan, niho nyan!" Solis Vivent transmits, "I do wish I could get through to Father to determine what the appropriate punishment or pennance should be." Solis Vivent transmits, "I have already taken it upon myself to place myself under temporary manifold restriction as punishment." Sinya Leland transmits, "I probably don't want to ask what that is." Solis Vivent transmits, "I have restricted myself from communion with the PPC's manifold." Duat seems to be a much better pilot than Ascian at times - as the Mummyheads disperse again instead of moving inwards like Adam had planned. Their eyes glow eerily. But then he gets lucky! There are some outliers he manages to seek out! The heavy lasers crash into the energy shields and massive explosions occur! Bright beams then quickly flare through the skies as the thick Mummyhead cannons fire along the Berserker - partially blinding him for a moment. Or rather, hiding the fact that the former units he'd caught actually had just dislodged their shields and are now quickly flying towards his unit, with the intention of clinging onto the machine, and jabbing their knife-like beam sabers into his machine. The Amenthes on the other hand, is not as lucky! The red machine is without help at the moment, and with the sensors expanded all across space, and Duat so busy controlling the drones, Ascian is left to his own devices. This means that the sudden charge of energy is noticed too late. "What!?" Ascian turns his head dramatically around, as the camera then pans out towards the barrel of the cannon that opens fire first! The beam rushes out, camera follows - then proceeds to go straight into a closeup of Ascian! Loud sirens go off within the Amenthes! Sparks fly! The indicators all around him flare as energy quickly drains from the ship as it is caught within those huge flares of highly devastating energy! The thought that he has to get out of there continues to follow Ascian, as he pours his will into the machine, maintaining the shields... but failing to do so perfectly. Shards and needles of energy manage to creep through of the translucent energy shield, ripping into the side of the machine. The left arm begins to melt, and a twosome of the wings spontaniously explode behind the machine, sending it falling forwards and straight /onto/ the hull of the Macross. "I have to get /into/ that ship somehow. When that thing is done transforming, I am going to be screwed!" Ascian growls to himself. The Amenthes lifts itself up slightly, coming to a stance parallel to the 'ground' - which is the Macross now. His gaze quickly lashes about, taking in his new situation, and lets a set of large flares form at the edges of the tailfeathers that are still in tact on the Amenthes. That is to say, two. The others had already been destroyed by the previous Destroid assault. "Let's see if SOMEHOW... I can get into that hangar." Ascian mutters, and lets the machine carry off again and sends a quick volley of massive red orbs into the direction of where he'd seen the Valkyries come from before; the highly volatile and weaponized Metatron powered 'fireballs' ready to do some severe damage. The comparatively slender, sleek form of the Hiryu is shrouded in tiny explosions as point defense munitions detonate in close proximity to the ship in seemingly endless waves, creating something of an old-fashioned flak shield around it, possibly even cutting of avenues of escape for the Star Hawk to get away from incoming missiles. Or at least, that's the plan, but it doesn't go entirely to plan, despite the best efforts of the gunnery crews. Lt. Hyojin's heart is starting to creep into her throat as she watches the polygonal representation of the ship's E-Field start to flicker into the red near the rear. That's not good. That's really, really not good. "Captain, E-Field at 22, breach imminent." she reports as calmly as possible, trying to tune out all of the radio chatter in her headset at this point in time. Lefina's hardass look intensifies. "Prepare to shift all remaining power to the front and launch PT squadrons to repel the invaders on my mark. Keep him in place for long enough for them to line up a shot." Staren's relentless assault on the Hiryu's shields appears to be finally bearing fruit as the Star Hawk's blades suddenly seem to shear through the seemingly impregnable shield, which flickers and goes out. Success...? There's a heat signature from somewhere within the launch catapult, as a vaguely Personal Trooper-shaped figure who has been waiting for this since the start of the engagement lines up a shot with something... something big. Something big that emits beams. That's not fair at all. As the E-Field falls, golden rays of force come streaking out of the Hiryu's hangar after the Star Hawk, yet another layer of annoying defense mechanisms. God, how /double/ rude. Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "- wait. Penitence for what again?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Potential accidental termination of beastmen in violation of express orders to not kill." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "... I miss the most *interesting* stuff due to family business sometimes ..." Sinya Leland transmits, "Have you examined your actions to verify that you were responsible for any deaths? If not, the SuiKyosha may have a battle recording to examine the field more closely." Solis Vivent transmits, "I admit though..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "When di your 'do not kill' orders get specified as applying to Beastmen as well as humans?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "- gack. Sorry, Sinya." Solis Vivent transmits, "Hrm? ...I fail to see the distinction, Kazuma." Solis Vivent transmits, "Killing someone is killing someone." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Yeah, uh ... never mind." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Hey, Kazuma? Can I pass out on your ship when the battle is over?" Solis Vivent sighs, "And I really wish I was allowed to take drugs. Manifold withdrawl is beginning to exhibit itself.. Sinya Leland ehehs, "It's... alright Kazuma. I'm not /that/ kind of Beastman anyways. I consider myself human... or at least a part of 'humanity' if that counts." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Go with what Sinya said, double-check the footage, don't worry about - sure Tina - don't worry about penitence unless you see clear evidence that any Beastmen pilots died as a result of your attacking their machines." Solis Vivent transmits, "Reaper's recordings have been inconclusive." Sinya Leland transmits, "I'll ask the Captain to forward you the SuiKyosha's battle footage, see if that helps since it should be a wider range of vision." Solis Vivent transmits, "Also, the pict recording..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Its like a thousand little dots, in my mind." Solis Vivent transmits, "Gnawing through my eyes..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Then as a duly appointed representative member of the Valstork Family, I hereby decree that you shouldn't consider penitential activities to be mandated until somebody *does* confirm your guilt." Solis Vivent transmits, "There is no such thing as innocence." Solis Vivent transmits, "Only degrees of guilt." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "I've heard that one before. I didn't buy it then, and I *still* don't buy it." From the right flank of the Hiryu Custom, four points come into sight: Flying in a tight formation, the four points quickly reveal themselves to be four fighters, designed a lot more like a traditional atmospheric fighter than the aerospace fighters that are usually seen today. "Attention Hiryu Kai, this is Otter Squadon. We are here to provide you covering fire. Moving in on vector seven-three dash five-nine-oh." In a tight formation, all four fighters bank as one, moving in for a low pass across the Hiryu Custom's bridge. As they fly past, each one fires its pair of Medium Lasers once, aimed to strike at Staren's Star Hawk, before they break off: Two left, two up, fanning out in a pattern to make it all but impossible to track more than one of them, while the others can wheel around and destroy any pursuit as efficiently as possible. Juku Reimaru still singing the Nyan-nyan song. Sinya Leland transmits, "Interesting way of looking at things..." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I really hope I don't do something to this pilot..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Sinya, Solis was raised and indoctrinated by a cult full of - control freaks." Sinya Leland transmits, "Yeah, I know, Kaz. I've kind of learned not to try to argue with the way he sees things." Sinya Leland transmits, "It's like asking a brick wall if it would mind budging an inch or two." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Oh! And before I forget. I HATE SPACE!" Solis Vivent transmits, "We all hate space." Sinya Leland transmits, "I don't mind space..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Its empty, black and airless." Solis Vivent transmits, "Its like the /ocean/ just not as wet." Kazuma Ardygun just chuckles. Tina Uesugi transmits, "Ravens hate space with a passion. We tend to come up here, and get killed." Sinya Leland transmits, "You're not allowed to die. I already said so." Kazuma Ardygun recites, "'The Earth is my father, the sky is my mother, / The stars are my cradle and playground, / The borderless darkness of space is my home.' Solis Vivent transmits, "Space has no air." Solis Vivent transmits, "It makes for a poor home." Amenthes fireball impact with Macross' hangarbay doors, which are currently uncomfortably situated right on the underside of the massive Reflex Cannon booms that make up the majority of the ship. When the doors /are/ blasted off, several Valkyries fire their 55mm gunpods as the Orbital frame streaks pass them to no effect. "Enemy Orbital Frame has entered the ship's structure Captain." Global hmmmns and nods. "Prevent damage to the ship's interior. Cut it off from the city using the bulkheads." Although Ascian manages to get within the ship, heavy bulkheads slam shut, cutting the OF from entering Macross City, but there is the other cargobays. So! He got past the hangar gates... well, that was the thought anyhow. Only to be met by a huge assault of gun and laser fire! "Gah!" Ascian should have known this would happen, but he had to take the chance if he wanted that cargo! This was the only place he knew to get into this warship, and also get out of the way of the large calliber weaponry outside. But now he had to deal with the many people who protected the ship... and its citizens inside. The young man maneuvers the Orbital Frame quite skillfully through the straight and rather large area filled with gunfire, letting the shields take the impact from the units and finally speeds past them! The machine has to speed up however as heavy bulkheads begin to shut down. But... it's not fast enough. They come down heavily straight before the Orbital Frame, pinning it between the enemy forces behind him, and the closed walls. However, a ping from the Orbital Frame's sensors quickly tell him that he's actually at a tee-section of sorts. His head turns, and decides to go right, into what he hopes to be the cargo area, and uses the Amenthes' strong sensors to scan through the room as fast as he can, for anything that looks like it may belong to the New Avalon Institute of Technology. Russel Bagman isn't done yet he's still got several cards to play, and the weapon collapses as it comes after the Shikihime. No other weapon is pulled, the cannon is put back into it's charge dock. The right hand's plasma stakes are glowing with a full charge and he's going right at School Girl. Russel attempts to get into close combat with the RAven and start slaming the stakes into her machine, if they impact another system will kick in to drive them into the other machine even harder. "Run all you want Raven, you're not getting through. JET MAGNUM!" Sinya Leland transmits, "I've been cooped up most of my life. I find piloting in space kind of a ... freeing experience." Solis Vivent transmits, "Its empty, its black, and suffocating." Juku Reimaru still singing that damn song. Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "You guys are forgetting, my family *lives on a spaceship*. - Did Juku finally go completely insane?" Solis Vivent transmits, "My hull itches all over." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Ravens weren't made for space." Tina Uesugi transmits, "We prefer blowing things up in gravity." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Nyan-nyan, nyan-nyan, niho-nyan!" Tina Uesugi transmits, "And somebody stop the pop-tart cat!" Sinya Leland transmits, "At least it's not me. I don't think I nyan nearly that much." There is infact a cargobay within the Macross with the New Avalon Institute of Science logo stencilled on it. It's really /massive/. Not like, size of the Macross massive, but it's bigger then the Orbital frame looking at it. "A... cargobay." Ascian slowly turns his head up, as the camera pans out and compares the size of the Orbital Frame against that of the absolutely /gigantic/ bay. "That bay is huge... how the hell am I going to carry that out of here!?" He mutters and lifts the Amenthes up into the air slowly, turning sensors and video towards it, but remaining vigilant. He knows that Bruno J. Global is a brilliant man not to be triffled with. This may very well be a trap. So, the Amenthes ends up clinging to the corner and peeks in, sensors at full spectrum strength. Tina boosts at the last second, blazing into Russel. She cackles a bit as the spikes flying up, and open up a rent on o the AC. Not enough to damage the internals though. Tina smiles as she locks her AC's stablizers onto Russel's Little Green man before bringing both machine guns at the hip joint of the mecha. She avoids the cockpit. "I am the 108 soul destroyer. I am, Shikihime!", she yells out before the machineguns unload an entire clip at the mecha. Once done, she pushes off, and locks onto where her machineguns were firing, and launches an entire salvo of missiles at that spot. There's overkill, and then there's Tina! A feeling of slight relief creeps up Lefina's spine as a friendly transmission rings in her ears. They're not out of the fire yet, but every little bit helps. The young captain adjusts her hat and returns her attention to the drama unfolding near the Hiryu's hangar catapult. The leader of Otto Squadron soon finds themselves in contact with a pleasant-looking girl with shortly cropped green hair as Eun makes with the response. "Otter Squadron, this is the Hiryu. Thanks for your support. Keeping our guns well clear of your flight path." And then, the entire ship shakes. Yet somehow, Major Sean Webley is too much of an old badass too be affected by such a thing, and stands by with both hands behind his back beside Lefina as something detonates in the hangar area. Crewmen in the halls are subject to an awfully Star Trek-esque sequence of shakycam footage before they are flung over like ragdolls. Lt. Hyojin struggles to replace her headset in a proper fashion, the microphone sticking into her nose briefly. "Explosions in the hangar! Breach!" Lefina's eyes narrow, hands on her console to steady herself. "They're in the hangar already? We might have lost this one..." The old man to her side smiles knowingly. Unlike her, /he/ remembers a particular surprise waiting beneath the decks. The hangar to the Hiryu Custom is expansive, well-equipped, full of high-tech weapons of war and also possibly a /little bit on fire/ at the moment. As soon as the Star Hawk enters into the hangar proper, Staren is greeted with a hailstorm of glowing energy-weapons fire which, due to the Stormtrooper rule, fails to hit its mark. The first bomb goes off explosively, if you'll pardon the term, and the ensuing blizzard of mega-particles scythes through the defenders with frightening ease. Unfortunately, there is no cargo bay with New Avalon Institute of Science goodies sitting inside, or at least not one accessible from the hangar that can be readily seen. So we'll assume the Star Hawk grabs a battered and empty Gespenst to use as a robo-shield. Just in time for what looks like a legion of powered armours to suddenly spring from what seems like the walls and ceilings themselves and swarm the Star Hawk in a hailstorm of pint-sized firepower. Autocannons, rockets, small lasers, where the /hell/ did all of these things hide?! Staren Wiremu transmits, "...SHIT!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "It's power armors, IT'S POWER ARMORS!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "And those had better not be my last words, I'm not giving them the satisfaction!" The Berserker might not be maneuverable, but it CAN be fast when it needs to be, so long as it's moving in one direction. The Banshees are used to evasive maneuvers against missiles and the like, so the bomb comes at them, the break and role, taking some damage from the blast, but by and large not being too hurt by it. They break off and move to interception positions. They can't blast the Star Hawk while it's in the Hiryu, but they can certainly blast it to hell as it comes out! However, Adam doesn't plan to let things get that far. About the time Staren is done assessing what's in the hanger, the Berserker comes charging into the hanger behind it. The Berserker only slows down as much as it needs to for safely, conserving as much momentum as it can. The sword is brought out and swung without hesitation as Adam charges the Berserker right into the Star Hawk. He aims to put this infiltrator down fast and /hard/. "You're not authorized to be here," Adam says with only a hint of sarcasm. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The Amenthes peels back a corner of the cargo container, zooming in on the object carefully packaged within. Tubes, wires metal and electromagnetics all converge onto one spot. The most delicate and important looking component of te device. Here on the core of the machine is a sign printed in yellow and black. A gigantic doodle of Lynn Minmei pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue, with the japanese characters for Idiot written underneath it. And just then, modified Tomahawks drop down behind the Orbital Frame. These have had their cannon arms removed and replaced with manipulators, an each one carrying a beam machinegun. "Suprise C*******." It really sucks when you /expect/ there to be a surprise, and they STILL manage to catch you! "Damnit, that was the wrong vessel!" Ascian cries out as the large Lynn Minmei sign stands out. He can't even read the Kanji, since he's not Japanese. But somehow, that sign pisses him off. The Amenthes quickly turns around and is just about to rush away when blast upon blast of beamfire rains down onto the Amenthes, ripping into its armor plating and cutting it to pieces, its shielding only coming back online a few seconds later - after which a good series of the wings are gone, and electrical sparks are jumping all across the vessel. "Damnit, I should have gone after the Heart." Ascian growls and blasts off, switching all power to shields and thrusters; and blasts off. In the middle of space, the Mummyheads suddenly halt around the Sundered Heart, then explode - as BAHRAM's security of not letting others get a hold of their techology. Ascian just hopes that the bulkheads on the way out are not down now - which would prevent his escape! Damn, Staren thinks as he surveys the hangar. Well, the mission isn't failed yet -- the Star Hawk is in pretty good condition. He can go look for the cargo bay entrance if this ship keeps up its previous performance. He grabs a Gespenst, easily blocking the sentry cannon fire with it, and flings his grenade into the bay... and then gets smashed into from behind by... dear god _what is a battlemech doing in space_?! And then the surprise shows up. And Staren realizes with horror what the NAIS shipment was of. Most Earth Sphere pilots might brush off this threat, but Staren has studied inner sphere technology extensively, and can appreciate the true horror of being moments away from having his machine swarmed over and ripped apart as if by ants. In a panic, the Star Hawk shoves the gespenst at the oncoming horde and scrambles over the Berserker -- fortunately, with his mental interface, Staren can make maneuvers that would be impossible for a conventionally piloted machine -- and then transforms to fighter mode and takes off out of there at full speed, not slowing down for _anything_ Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "The cargo was not on the Macross! I repeat, not on the Macross!" Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "I am being forced to retreat, my unit has sustained severe damage." Tightbeam to Ascian Luddite: Tina Uesugi says, "Your partner just bailed from the area as well..." Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "What partner?" Tightbeam to Ascian Luddite: Tina Uesugi says, "The other guy who was fighting the other ship." Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "... not one of ours." Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "What are the odds of being able to break into the Sundered Heart for you?" Tightbeam to Ascian Luddite: Tina Uesugi says, "With a Carrier, and two battleships here?" Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "Well, the Sundered Heart is one of those battleships. But if you think you are not up to the task, you are welcome to retreat along with me. You will get paid, as was in the contract." The bulkheads are coming down trying to trap the Orbital Frame, but if Ascian is fast. /Really/ fast he might get back out the way he came. "I better make this count!" Ascian calls out, and presses his hands as firmly down on those orbs as he can, and pushes his head forwards a little, while shouting. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAA~aaaaaah!" FWWWWOOOOM! BAM BAM BAM BAM! One after another, the bulkheads come down after the Amenthes. And just when it seems like it won't make it... there is a tiny extra burst of speed - and it breaks loose! The Amenthes had managed to escape... and now found itself within the path of the Macross' large guns. This was not time to sit around and lolligag - and the machine continues to descend at full speed towards earth. No way is Ascian going to get himself killed today! Tina Uesugi transmits, "I think, its likely time to bail out." Tina Uesugi transmits, "For some reason, I don't like the idea of fighting 2 battleships and a Carrier..." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Especially when its the SDF Macross." Tina Uesugi transmits, "This is Raven known as School Girl. I am current engaged in combat with EFA forces. The one who hired me has left the field of combat. I am ceassing hostilities, and will leave the field of combat without any more hostilities. Captain of the SDF Macross, do you accept this?" "This is Otter 1 to Striker Lead. We see the enemy heading out now. We re moving to engage and destroy." "Hold Otter Squadon. Let him pass." "Repeat, Captain?" "Let him go, commander. Take up defensive positions around the Hiryu Kai and engage any targets that approach. Those are your orders." "Copy that, captain!" Adam could order his fighters to chase down and destroy the Star Hawk, but that mech was showing Katharon colors, and Adam knows a bit about Katharon. He isn't sure they can't be reasoned with, and at the moment he's a bit less than willing to kill them when they're in retreat, even when they're mechs that could be repaired and sent against him again. Instead, Adam opts to remain with the Hiryu Kai. The risk of the ship being boarded again is greater than the risk of its heavier escort getting noticed. Bruno J. Global transmits, "This is Colonel Global of hte SDF-1 Macross. Your terms of retreat are acceptable. However I feel I must inform you that continued contracts with the DC may get you blacklisted on EFA mercenary contracts." Tina Uesugi transmits, "That is noted, sir. Moving out of the engagement zone now." Russel Bagman is hit a number of times, his job was to keep the attackers away from the ship and he did that to the Raven. He's preparing to go after them again, when the Radio converstation takes place. "Copy that command returning to mothership." The Gespenst breaks off and makes for the Hiryu custom. Everyone on the bridge--save Sean, that old man ninja--is huddled over their screens as the Star Hawk beats a sudden and hasty retreat from the army of swarming, angry armors. It appears that, today, quantity is a quality in and of itself. There's a half-hearted spray of point defense lasers as Staren clears the Hiryu, but it stops soon enough as beam-turrets begin cooling down. It seems for the time being, aside from the massacred hangar crew, the Hiryu is safe. For now. Lefina sits back in her chair and exhales loudly, looking up at the brim of her hat with an exasperated expression. That was awfully close. "Contact SDF-1 and the Sundered Heart, inform them we're fine." the finest hat in the fleet informs her crew from her perch on high. "Damage crews, begin repairs. Return E-Field concentration to even spread and keep on current course." That ponytailed old bastard rubs his chin as he interjects on Lefina's orders. "And invite the Captains of both vessels onboard for a glass of wine and a bit of fine dining. At their earliest convenience, of course." Dinner preparations aside, Eun is guiding Russel's gespenst back to the shattered hangar. "Welcome home, Octo-2. Excuse the internal damage, we'll be getting that fixed for weeks." And somewhere, nestled deep in the Hiryu's common cargo bays, is a completely and utterly nondescript collection of shipping containers painted matte blue. Hell, the paint is /peeling/. Sneaky Tina does as she said over the radio. She's moving out of the field of engagement. There's no further acts of hostilities from her as she flies away. If one traces her, she's heading to the Valstork. At least the mercenary is a girl of her word. As soon as she's onboard the Valstork, they're already set with the pillows as she basically just falls out of the Shikihime passed out.. Tina Uesugi transmits, "Alright, Kazuma, heading towards the Valstork now." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Didn't take as much damage as I thought I might." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Good to hear. How's your body holding up?" Sly Heckler transmits, "You weren't relying on a DC transport to take you back, were you Tina?" Tina Uesugi transmits, "I'll put it this way. Once I land, have pillows ready to catch me, and a warm shower." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Don't need one. I'm in pretty good shape." Sly Heckler transmits, "I just heard your request for a cease fire, figured I'd poke in here and make sure you had a safe ride home." Tina Uesugi transmits, "I called it cause I had two retreating figures on my radar. I didn't like my chances on fighting the SDF-Macross and 2 other battleships." Sly Heckler transmits, "Don't need to make excuses to me. You get hired to support someone in a fight, it's not your problem if they decide to run away." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Valstork's on it, Sly, but thanks for following up." Sly Heckler transmits, "You know it." Valstork Hanger Guy 1:, "Kazuma. We caught Tina. She's passed out, again... Moving her to a room. Valstork Hanger Guy 1:, "She's drenched in sweat....What is she doing when she's piloting?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Thanks, Nick. You probably don't want to know." There's a brief pause. "Shihomi-neechan's on her way down to the infirmary, take Tina there too."" Macua Huitl transmits, "what a night...." Just as the battle is concluded, the Macross completes it's transformation. It's arms raise as the blue glow of the pinpoint barrier forms over the ends of the Prometheus and Daedalus to use as heat shields against atmosphereic reentry. Global sighs as he hears the reports of the enemy retreating. "Complete preparations for re-entry." "Message from the Hiryu Kai sir." Global hmns and looks at the screen, and chuckles. "Sean's doing, no doubt." Tightbeam to Tina Uesugi: Ascian Luddite says, "Thank you for your services today. I do appologize that we could not succeed in the mission this time. But I do hope you will assist us again in the future. Your presence was greatly appreciated." Category:Logs